Le visage caché
by Manganime31
Summary: Résumé pourri... Révélation pas très très intéressante... Bref, de l'ennuis, mais lisez quand même !


Le visage caché

Zoro et Sanji se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps, pourtant, la tête de gazon n'avait toujours pas réussit à cerner le personnage de Sanji. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment compliqué de savoir à quoi pensait le Cook, pourquoi il s'enfermait des heures dans la cuisine, malgré le temps, aucun des deux ne se connaissent vraiment. Jusqu'au ce que Sanji à décidé de montrer son vrai visage.

L'océan était calme en cette douce soirée printanière. Tout le monde vaquait à c'est occupations, Luffy et Ussop péchaient, Chopper préparait des médicaments pour tout un régiment, Franky bricolait, Brook chantait, Nami et Robin bronzaient, Zoro s'entraînait et Sanji cuisinait. Bref, une journée ennuyeuse pour les Mugiwaras. La nuit tombait, tous partirent se coucher, sauf Sanji, comme à son habitude, fumait sur le pont et Zoro, qui prenait son tour de garde. Le cuisinier se sentait prêt, prêt à tout dévoiler, prêt enfin à s'accepter tel qu'il est. La premier chose à faire, le dire à Zoro, de toute façon, c'est la seule personne qui ne dors pas et puis allait se changer. Sanji partit donc dans sa cabine pour enfin montrer son vrai visage. Il regardât longtemps la vigie, il se demandait s'ils allaient continuer de l'apprécier avoir su son terrible secret. Sanji prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit doucement la porte de la vigie. Zoro scrutait l'horizon, dos à la prote, ne pouvant donc pas savoir qui venait d'entrer.

«-Zoro, je peux te parler...

-Pas maintenant Nami, je surveille !

-C'est pas Nami !

-Oh, ben, désolé Robin !

-C'est pas Robin non plus ! Retournes toi et tu verras !»

Zoro fit volte-face et s'écroulât sur le sol. Non, pas possible, il savait que le Cook était étrange mais pas à ce point !

«-Sanji, mais t'es...

-Oh ça va ! J'ai suffisamment honte comme ça !

-Mais pourquoi durant tout ce temps tu nous as caché que tu étais une nana ?

-J'voulais tellement rejoindre votre équipage et comme je ne voyais pas de présence féminine, j'me suis dis que vous deviez être un équipage de mecs alors...

-Mais t'es folle, imagine la réaction de Luffy et... Attends, le jeu de 'Nami-Cherie' et 'Robin-d'amour', c'est pas vrai rassure moi ?

-Nooon, c'est que du vent...

-Excuse moi, je t'ai coupé dans la phrase, continu ton monologue !

-Ah oui ! Donc, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour dissimuler ma féminité mais je n'ai pas sue cacher certaines choses...

-En tout les cas, ta poitrine, tu m'as bien planquait, comment t'as fais pour cacher des trucs comme ça !

-Quelle délicatesse ! Ben, je prenais des bandages dans l'infirmerie et je serrais jusqu'à ce que ça ressemble au torse d'un homme !

-Désolé... -'... Mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends comptes... J'vais encore plus te faire chier maintenant !

-Oh non pitié ! Je t'en supplis, tout sauf ça ! »

_Deux ans plus tard_

«-Saluuuuut Sanji, l'homme viril !

-Tu redis ça encore une fois et je te demonte, t'as compris, t'es le seul à savoir et ça dois le rester !

-Motus et bouche cousue, je dirais rien !»

En partant vers le bateau, Zoro fredonnait 'Sanji est une na-na, Sanji est une na-na !'

A suivre !

Les sentiments à sens unique

Deux ans que Zoro connaissait le secret de Sanji et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle continuait de le cacher aux autres, c'est vrai, pourquoi une femme aussi belle qu'elle n'aurait pas sa place sur le bateau ? Il faut dire aussi que Zoro éprouvait des sentiments nouveaux à son égard, et que désormais, c'était très difficile de regarder la nouvelle Sanji normalement sans se l'imaginer sous la la douche, dégoulinante de savon... Et oui, Zoro avait un nouveau fantasme, et c'était Sanji.

«-Zoro, Sanji, vous deux, vous allez sur l'île, les autres et moi, ont restent sur le bateau !

-Pourquoi je dois me coltiner l'asperge ?

**Oh génial, je vais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens !**

-A tes ordres Nami-Cherie !

**Beurk, j'en peux plus de dire ça et en plus, j'ai trop serrer mes bandages, je vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer...**

**-**Super, à tout à l'heure les gars !»

Sanji et Zoro se mirent en route vers l'île et le Marimo angoissait, à chaque pas, il sentait son cœur s'alourdir. Il pensait, à tout et à n'importe quoi, à Sanji, à Kuina, à son mariage, à ses enfants, à la mort de Kuina, à la mort de Sanji, à ses sabres, à son île, à Luffy, à Morgan, à Mihwak, à Law, à un poignard, à du sang qui coule... Zoro vacillât et heurtât le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il venait de se faire tuer, sans aucune raison, Sanji s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras... Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de ce passer dans sa tête mais sa conscience lui disait de le serrer contre son cœur.

«-Hé Marimo, qu'est-c'qui t'arrive, tu flanches de l'œil ? J'vais appeler Chopper et il va te soigner d'accord !

-Sanji, c'est pas grave... Au moins, je te vois avant de mourir...

-S'il te plais ! Dis pas ça, j'vais te porter jusqu'au Sunny !

-Avec tes p'tits bras, et tes p'tites jambes... Laisses moi rire !

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici, t'as comprit ! Je refuse de te laisser là !

-Sanji, pleure pas... T'es plus jolie quand tu souris !

-Marimo... »

Zoro se redressa un peu, et embrassa Sanji amoureusement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Zoro l'aimait et elle venait juste de rendre compte qu'elle aussi, mais c'était trop tard, Zoro mourut dans ses bras et sur sa bouche, elle déposât un baiser long comme sa vie.

De retour sur le bateau, tous furent surpris de voir Sanji revenir seule mais surtout en femme. Elle leur expliquât tout sur sa vrai nature et pourquoi elle avait fait ça... Elle leurs dit aussi la nouvelle pour Zoro, qu'il était mort juste pour quelques berrys...

_Six mois ont passé..._

«-Sanji ! Tu viens ! On va faire les boutiques avec Robin !

-J'arrive, une minute, Luffy, pas touche à ça, c'est du Rouge à lèvres !»

Les filles partirent du bateau en quête de nouvelles tenues, elles firent pratiquement tout les magasins de l'île en dépensant des sommes faramineuses. Comme le soir ne tardait pas à ponter le bout de son nez, elles rentrèrent toutes ensembles. Avant de monter su le bateau, Sanji regardât une dernière fois la foule. Au milieu d'elle, elle reconnut le Marimo. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Zoro la fixait, avec un large sourire.

A suivre (encore...!)

Enfin de retour

Pov Sanji :

Je court. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que Zoro est là-bas, en train de m'attendre en souriant. Je le revois, lui que je pensais mort. Mon cœur rate un battement, je suffoque, je suis essoufflé mais je continu de courir. J'entends Nami et Robin derrière me dirent de revenir mais je ne les écoute pas. J'avance toujours. Plus j'approche de lui, plus il s'éloigne. J'ai l'impression que je ne l'atteindrai jamais. La bateau est loin maintenant, la ville est sombre et je suis seule sur les paves. J'ai courut trop loin... Je me suis perdu. C'est malin, je fais comme mon Marimo. Je marche. Je suis épuisé. Quelque chose craque sous mes pieds, je regarde. Des os. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Des pierres tombales. On dirait un cimetière. Non. Des catacombes. Je ne me souviens pas être descendu... Je sens une personne me souffler dans le cou. J'hésite à me retourner. Une main se pose sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne. Je hurle à l'aide mais mes cris sont étouffés. Aucuns sons ne sortent de ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux et...

Fin Pov Sanji

Pov Zoro :

Elle m'a vu. Je lui sourit et elle pleure. Elle est la seule à me voir. Je suis mort il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'aime pas la voir faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle vient vers moi. Il faut que je parte pour qu'elle me suive. Plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus... Je la conduit vers mon nouveau domaine pour l'amener avec moi. Comme une offrande. Je m'arrête et je disparais. Elle me cherche du regard. Elle à peur, elle ne sais pas où elle est. Elle est si belle. J'aimerai tellement la prendre dans mes bras mais c'est impossible. Une personne. Je ne la connais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche d'elle. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il la touche... Ne te retourne pas Sanji, je t'en supplis... Regarde-moi.

Fin Pov Zoro

Sanji se sentit tomber. Puis plus rien. Comme une sensation de flotter. Zoro, lui, la regarde. Ils peuvent se parler, se prendre dans les bras, comme deux personnes normales. Seulement rien n'est normal. Sanji tourne la tête et se vois, par terre, du sang autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

«-Je suis morte, n'est-ce-pas ?

-On dirait bien...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ?

-Non, je voulais juste te parler...

-Donc tu es toujours mort ?

-Oui... Malheureusement...

-Pourquoi je peux te voir et pas les autres ?

-Parce que... Tu m'aimes...

-...

-Et du coup, tu arrives à voir, dans n'importe quelle circonstances, la personne à la-quelle tu tiens le plus !

-Je veux revenir...

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Zoro, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux revoir les autres...

-Mais, nous pouvons rester ensemble, pour toujours désormais !»

Sanji se réveillât en sursaut et s'assit en une fraction de secondes. Il regardât partout autour de lui, puis, lui même. C'est bien un homme. Son regard se posa vers la personne qui à le hamac le plus proche de lui et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il est bien vivant lui aussi. Et putain, qu'est-c'qu'il ronfle ! En un coup de pied, le fouteur de trouble se retrouvât par terre... Et Sanji aussi. Ben oui, en tombant, Zoro à entraîner Sanji dans sa chute en lui prenant la cheville. Maintenant, les deux sont par terre ! Impossible de se rendormir après ça... Mais comment il fait Zoro, pour encore pioncer ? Et en plus, il parle dans son sommeil ! Sanji se penchât vers Zoro pour mieux entendre ce charabia... ''Mais... Nous pouvons rester ensemble... Pour toujours... Désormais...'' Pas possible ! C'était la dernière phrase du rêve de Sanji que Zoro venait de prononcer... Au bout de quelques heures, Sanji parvint à s'endormir... Avec sa cheville toujours séquestrait !

A suivre.


End file.
